Old friends meeting
by microsophie
Summary: AU humans. Darcy revient dans la ville de son enfance à la recherche de son ancien meilleur ami


Darcy se souvenait très bien de son premier meilleur ami, elle le voyait encore, elle se voyait encore jouer avec lui pendant les vacances, du haut de leurs six ans. Il était son voisin, mais ils n'avaient appris à se connaître qu'en août, et, dès le premier instant, Darcy avait considéré le jeune garçon comme étant son meilleur ami... Même si cela n'avait duré que deux semaines.

La déchirure avait eu lieu quand la famille de la jeune fille fût obligée de déménager. Darcy pleura beaucoup ce jour-là, et le garçon vint chez eux lui faire ses adieux. Elle ne se souvenait plus de son nom. Tout ça semblait si vieux maintenant. Elle se souvenait de la tendresse de son ami, de son sourire franc et constant, de ses jeux... Elle se souvenait du fait qu'il s'excusait tout le temps, qu'il veillait toujours au bonheur des autres avant le sien, et qu'il était toujours le premier à se précipiter pour offrir son aide à quelqu'un qui venait de chuter.

Oui, c'était comme ça que Darcy se remémorait son premier meilleur ami. Et c'est la seule image qui était apparue devant ses yeux quand, dix ans plus tard, ses parents lui ont annoncé qu'ils retournaient vivre dans la ville de son enfance.

* * *

><p>Pendant toutes les vacances et tout le déménagement, Darcy avait imaginé les retrouvailles avec son ami. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de lui, elle avait imaginé qu'ils se reconnaîtraient au premier regard, et que ça se passerait comme dans les films... Et elle s'était bien trompée. Après déjà deux mois d'école, elle n'avait jamais retrouvé le garçon, et commençait à penser qu'il avait peut-être déménagé. Elle s'était faite de nouveaux amis entre-temps. Jane et Eric, avec lesquels elle passait toutes ses journées.<p>

Elle s'était assez vite adaptée au nouveau lycée, aux étudiants, aux professeurs. Son horaire était assez bien fait pour qu'elle soit toujours en cours avec au moins un de ses deux amis, et tous leurs temps de midi étaient identiques. Il n'y avait qu'un cours dans lequel elle était seule. Mythologie. Et, comme si être seule ne suffisait pas, dans sa classe se trouvait le pire camarade qu'elle puisse imaginer. Loki Odinson. Le garçon le plus détestable de l'école. Darcy pensait avoir été choisie par lui comme souffre-douleur attitré, subissant ses moqueries, son ironie déplacée, ses sous-entendus, ses mensonges, ses blagues... Mais elle avait vite réalisé qu'elle se trompait. Il était comme ça avec tout le monde.

De ce que Jane lui avait raconté, il détestait tout le monde, littéralement, sauf ses trois amis, Matt, Dom et Chris, qui étaient toujours derrière lui pour faire des conneries et se retrouver chez le proviseur.

Mais malgré toute la haine que Darcy éprouvait à son égard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement attirant. Des cheveux noirs comme la nuit et des yeux émeraude perçants, formidablement grand et mince, mais musclé comme il se doit, toujours habillé de jeans sombre serrés et d'un veste en cuir, un bracelet un cuir sur lequel était gravé un loup au poignet et une paire de ray-ban. Tous les jours, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder par la fenêtre arriver en retard, sur sa moto (une kawasaki ninja noire, parce qu'évidemment il devait avoir la moto préférée de Darcy) enlever son casque, se recoiffer et rentrer dans l'établissement comme si il était parfaitement en avance.

Et comme aujourd'hui était lundi, et qu'il était 16h40, Darcy se retrouvait en cours de Mythologie au côté du démon. Enfin, elle allait bientôt être à ses côtés, puisqu'il attendait le quart d'heure académique pour arriver. Comme à son habitude en entrant, il salua le professeur et rejoignit sa place sans daigner donner d'excuse. Il se laissa tomber lourdement à côté de Darcy et laissa son sac s'écraser par terre. Elle décida de ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de le regarder et garda les yeux tournés vers le tableau, mais elle sentait son regard pesant sur elle et fini par craquer.

-C'est quoi ton problème?

-Tu t'es coiffée avec une prise électrique ce matin ou tes cheveux sont toujours un bordel ainsi et je ne l'ai juste pas remarqué.

-j'en sais rien, questionne ton cerveau sur-dimensionné et discute avec lui, histoire d'avoir l'impression d'avoir un ami.

Il rit et se laissa retomber sur le dossier de son siège.

-Calme-toi Lewis, j'ai des amis figure-toi. Pourquoi? Intéressée par le poste?

-Très gentil de ta part mais non, moi aussi j'ai des amis, et eux au moins ne restent pas avec moi juste parce qu'ils ont peur.

-Ah oui, Foster et Selvig. Des vieux avant l'âge. Ils sont hilarants, je les vois très bien dans leur petit divan avec leur thé et leurs couvertures en train de faire des mots croisés.

-Eux au moins ne finiront pas en taule.

-La taule c'est pas aussi terrible qu'on le dit. On s'y fait de super amis là-bas.

-Je ne suis même pas étonnée que tu y sois déjà allé.

-Evidemment que j'y suis allé.

-Et tu en es fier en plus.

-Je n'y suis jamais allé pour faute grave.

-Ferme la Odinson, je veux pas savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé en taule.

-Bon.

Il détourna son regard d'elle et se remit à dessiner sur son cahier. Il ne s'écoula pas trois minutes avant qu'elle ne craque.

-Bon d'accord, comment tu t'es retrouvé là?

Il lui sourit (pas un sourire honnête, un sourire rempli de malice, malsain et calculé) et lui rétorqua:

-A ton avis?

-J'en sais rien moi. t'as fait un casse quelque part?

-Tu trouves vraiment que j'ai une tête de voleur Lewis?

-T'as une tête de bien des choses Odinson, et gentil garçon n'en fait pas partie.

-C'est vrai. Je suis pas un bon garçon. Mais je ne suis pas un voleur. Je suis allé en taule pour des conneries genre ivresse sur voie publique ou possession de drogue, bagarre dans la rue, des trucs de ce genre. Jamais plus d'une nuit à chaque fois, donc rien de bien méchant.

-Et tu es fier de ce que tu es, dit Darcy avec ironie.

Le regard de Loki s'assombrit.

-C'est ce que le monde a fait de moi. Je n'ai rien choisi, c'est ce que je suis devenu au fil du temps.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a rendu comme ça? Ne me fais pas croire que même petit tu étais comme ça, c'est pas possible de tellement détester le monde.

-J'étais pas comme ça, petit. J'étais gentil, soucieux des autres, aimable et poli.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as rendu comme ça alors?

Les yeux de Loki s'encrèrent dans ceux de Darcy et il la sonda pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'être interrompu par la sonnerie. Il se leva et ramassa ses affaires, et lui lança avant de partir:

-Énormément de choses Lewis. Et si j'avais le choix, je préférerais ne pas avoir vécu plutôt que revivre ça.

* * *

><p>Divorcer. Ses parents vont divorcer.<p>

Evidemment, Darcy savait que depuis un moment ils ne s'entendaient plus, et elle n'était pas idiote, elle se doutait qu'ils finiraient par y venir. Mais au fond d'elle, elle espérait toujours qu'ils arriveraient à tenir.

Elle l'avait appris le matin même du jeudi, et avait pleuré derrière ses lunettes solaires pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'école. Même si c'était ridicule à ses yeux, elle se sentait faible de pleurer. Surtout de pleurer _à l'école_. Non, définitivement, elle n'aimait pas ça. Et en plus, le jeudi, elle commençait par mythologie, et serait bonne pour subir les railleries de cet imbécile d'Odinson qui trouverait là une excellente excuse pour se moquer d'elle. C'est donc avec les pieds de plombs qu'elle entra dans la classe. Le professeur sembla remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais eut la décence de ne rien dire et de la laisser aller s'installer. Aujourd'hui elle ne regarda pas Loki arriver dehors, et elle ne soupira pas en calculant de combien de temps il était en retard. Elle se contenta d'attendre qu'il arrive et se prépara pour les moqueries à venir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entra comme à son habitude et s'assit sur sa chaise, puis, alors que Darcy s'attendait à une raillerie immédiate, il se contenta de la regarder en silence, avant de lui parler d'une voix étonnée et un peu perdue.

-Lewis... Tu pleures?

-Non imbécile, je suis mouillée à cause de la pluie, ironisa-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle pensait se prendre une réplique de plein fouet d'un Loki offensé, il fronça les sourcils d'un air perplexe et ennuyé, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, et finalement baissa à nouveau la tête en jouant avec un crayon, l'air presque... Gêné? Il semblait triste et perdu, comme si il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il resta donc silencieux pendant toute l'heure de cours, évitant tout contact visuel avec elle, et se précipita à la porte dès la sonnerie.

* * *

><p>Le cours de philosophie avait toujours été un cours très pénible pour Darcy, et pour couronner le tout, cette fois-ci, leur professeur avait décidé de parler des enfants de parents divorcés. Après seulement quelques minutes de cours, ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle sentit à nouveau ses yeux s'humidifier. Elle les ferma, tentant d'empêcher les larmes de couler, mais sentit bien que ses efforts seraient vain. Deux phrases de plus, c'est tout ce qu'elle réussi à tenir. Sans dire un mot, elle se précipita vers la porte et sortit sous les yeux étonnés des autres élèves.<p>

Elle se retrouva assise au coin d'un couloir, à essayer de retenir ses larmes, espérant qu'un peu de calme l'aiderait à ne pas pleurer. Elle n'entendit pas les pas se rapprocher et ne vis pas une personne s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle ne pu qu'entendre sa voix.

-Tes parents divorcent, c'est ça?

_Merveilleux_, pensa-t-elle, _evidemment que c'était Odinson qui devait venir. _

-Ça te regarde pas, dégage.

Il resta silencieux à ses côtés, ne répondit pas, et ne partit pas non plus, ce pourquoi Darcy fût étrangement reconnaissante. Elle appréciait le fait miraculeux qu'il se taise, et, même si elle aurait préféré que ça ne soit pas lui, elle appréciait également d'avoir une présence à ses côtés. Un nouvelle vague de larmes attaqua ses yeux et Darcy dû luter encore plus pour les retenir, avant que à son grand étonnement, Loki passe un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attire contre lui.

Le corps de Darcy se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon et elle se serra contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Ne retiens pas les larmes Darcy, ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses.

A ses mots, toutes ses forces semblèrent l'abandonner et elle fondit en larmes sur l'épaule du garçon, qui continuait de la serrer contre lui en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Elle fût à nouveau reconnaissante du fait qu'il ne parle pas, qu'il ne murmure aucune paroles soit disant réconfortantes et inutiles, qu'il ne raconte pas ses propres expériences de vie comme le font beaucoup pour "montrer qu'on est pas seul". Il se contenta d'être là pour elle.

Tout en continuant à pleurer, Darcy réalisa à quel point la situation était étrange. Le garçon qu'elle détestait le plus de l'école et qui la détestait aussi était là, près d'elle, à la réconforter.

Après quelques minutes, ses sanglots se calmèrent et elle cessa de pleurer, sans pour autant se redresser, et profita de la caresse de Loki en silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit au prof avant de me rejoindre?

-Rien. Je suis juste sorti. Que tu sois prévenue tout de suite, il va y avoir des rumeurs qui vont courir.

Darcy sourit et hocha la tête. C'est vrai que les rumeurs ne tarderaient pas. Une fille qui sort d'une classe en pleurant et un garçon qui se précipite pour la suivre, ça fait jaser.

-Tu veux en parler? demanda doucement Loki.

-Quoi, des rumeurs?

Elle le sentit rire en silence et il attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Si c'est de ça que tu veux parler ça me va.

Elle se mura à nouveau dans son silence et Loki respecta son choix et attendit.

-Je viens d'apprendre que mes parents divorcent. Ils me l'ont dit ce matin. Et je sais que c'est ridicule de pleurer pour ça, je sais que plein de gens l'ont vécu et personne n'en est mort... Je suis juste pathétique.

-Il n'y a rien de ridicule à pleurer la séparation de ses parents. Quelque soit l'âge de l'enfant c'est quelque chose de très difficile à vivre, c'est une perte de repères totale.

Ils restèrent à nouveau silencieux avant que Loki ne re-brise la glace.

-Mais c'est pas tout, si? Y'a autre chose?

-C'est... c'est compliqué, c'est beaucoup de choses à la fois.

-Raconte, on a le temps de toutes façons, j'ai pas l'intention de retourner en cours aujourd'hui.

-Tu sais qu'il n'est que 15h et que normalement on finit la journée à 17h30?

-Je ne manquerai à personne. J'ai pris tes affaires au fait. Comme ça tu ne devras pas retourner dans la classe.

-Merci...

-Alors? tu me racontes?

-J'en sais rien...

-Pourquoi pas?

-C'est de ma vie privée que tu voudrais que je te parle. Et je sais pas si je peux te faire confiance...

-Bien sûr que non, personne ne peut me faire confiance, ça serait idiot. Mais garder des secrets, ça je sais faire.

-Je sais pas... Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Bon, alors on va faire comme ça: tu me dis un truc perso, je te dis un truc perso. Que ce soit des trucs tristes, gênants, drôles... N'importe. Ca marche?

Darcy hésita quelques secondes puis fût convaincue par le sourire franc de Loki. Le premier sourire franc et rassurant qu'elle ait vu se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-D'accord.

-Cool. Tu commences.

-T'es sérieux? Je t'ai déjà dit pour le divorce de mes parents!

-Non, ça je l'avais deviné tout seul. Allez vas-y, parle.

-Bon. Mon père va déménager pour aller vivre en Californie.

-Dur...

-Ouai... Apparemment ils veulent être sûrs de ne plus se voir. A toi.

-D'accord... Par quoi commencer... Ouai. je suis adopté.

-Quoi?! cria Darcy en se redressant. T'es adopté?

-Oui. Adopté à 5 ans par mon parrain que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie à la mort de mes parents.

Darcy garda le silence à son tour et se remit dans les bras de Loki.

-Ils sont morts de quoi?

-Accident de voiture. Ton tour.

Darcy fût étonnée par le calme de Loki. Il lui disait ça comme si ça ne le touchait pas du tout, comme si il était totalement indifférent.

-Darcy, c'est à toi.

-Oui oui, désolé... Bon. Quand j'avais six ans, je vivais déjà ici, puis on a déménagé et finalement on est revenus. Quand je vivais ici avant, j'avais un ami, mon voisin, dont j'ai presque tout oublié sauf le fait qu'il était génial, et j'espérait le retrouver en revenant ici.

-Et tu l'as retrouvé?

-Non. Je ne connais ni son nom ni son physique. peut-être qu'il a déménagé aussi...

-Tu n'as aucun moyen de savoir?

-Comment veux-tu que je fasse?

-Aller voir dans son ancienne maison par exemple.

-Ouai... Je pourrais peut-être... Si je me souvenais de l'adresse... Bref, c'est ton tour.

-D'accord. Mon père adoptif me déteste.

-Sérieux?

-Comme je te le dis. Il a été un peu obligé de s'occuper de moi, mais il me hait.

-Réciproque?

-Totalement. A toi.

-Ok... Bon, totalement inutile, mais j'adore la danse.

-La danse?

-Problème?

-Non. J'ai juste du mal à te voir danser.

-Pas de la danse classique hein!

-Quel genre?

-Un style de new age.

-Je vois. J'aimerais bien te voir danser une fois.

-Dans tes rêves. Ton tour.

-Je fais du motocross.

-Ca par contre ça m'étonne pas.

-Je ne peux pas être qu'une seule et même surprise. A toi.

-Quand j'étais petite, je rêvais de rencontrer Titi et Grominet.

-Ciel que tu étais naïve.

-A cet âge là on l'est tous et on veut rencontrer des personnages de dessins animés c'est normal.

-J'ai jamais voulu ça.

-Ouai mais toi t'es bizarre.

-Je t'emmerde.

-A toi.

-ma famille est d'origine anglaise.

-Oh alors c'est ça l'accent?

-C'est ça l'accent. Ton tour.

-Je sais plus de quoi parler...

-D'accord, je vais te donner un coup de main. Ton premier baiser?

-Sérieusement?

-Bien sûr. On a du temps à perdre de toutes façons. Alors?

-Bon... C'était il y a un peu plus de six mois... Te moque pas!

-Pourquoi je devrais me moquer?

-C'est tard pour un premier baiser.

-A une certaine époque, on en dirait que c'est tôt.

-Je suppose que tu as raison... Et toi?

-J'avais 14 ans. J'étais amoureux et elle m'a embrassé pour ensuite me planter là pour me rire au nez parce que "sérieusement, qui voudrait sortir avec toi?".

-Quelle salope.

-Une vraie pétasse.

-T'étais si laid que ça à 14 ans?

-D'abord, je t'emmerde. Et puis, oui, quand même. J'étais surtout pas bien grand.

-T'es gigantesque.

-Une formidable poussée de croissance à mes 15 ans. Continuons. Ta première fois?

-Inexistante. Et toi?

-Après ma formidable poussée de croissance à mes 15 ans.

-Je me posais une question.

-Vas-y.

-T'es toujours le mec qui flirte avec tout le monde, donc je me demandais... T'es plus du genre plan-cul ou relation longues?

Il y eut un long silence et Loki éclata de rire.

-Sérieusement? c'est ça que tu veux me demander?

-Oui...

-Bon dieu c'est vraiment la question que tu te poses quand tu me vois?

-Réponds juste.

-D'accord, d'accord. Disons l'un et l'autre. J'ai déjà eu des relations plus ou moins longues mais je ne suis pas contre les plans cul.

-T'es as eu beaucoup?

-Tu veux que je te fasse une liste avec tous les détails de ma vie sexuelle?

-Désolé, désolé...

Il restèrent silencieux encore quelques instant puis Loki sortit son téléphone pour regarder l'heure, et Darcy ne pu s'empêcher des regarder le fond d'écran.

-C'est ton chien?

-Oui, Fenrir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est comme race?

-Un genre de chien loup.

-Un genre?

-C'est un bâtard. Il est comme moi. Va falloir qu'on file si tu veux pas te faire harceler de questions.

-On sera de toutes façons harcelés tous les deux au cours suivant.

-Je t'ai dit que je comptais pas rester, dit il en se levant. Il ne te reste qu'à faire ton choix. Tu viens avec moi, ou tu les subis tous.

Elle regarda la main qu'il lui tendait et hésita. Si lui était habitué à sécher les cours, elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Et en plus, elle allait rater chimie, et déjà qu'elle y était mauvaise...

-Je t'expliquerai chimie si c'est ça qui te tracasse.

Il lui sourit et ça suffit une nouvelle fois à la convaincre. Elle saisit sa main pour se redresser.

-Et où on va?

-Ça te tente d'aller boire un verre?

* * *

><p>Darcy se réveilla avec le pire mal de tête de sa vie. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui tapait dessus avec un marteau. les événements de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit avec difficulté, et seulement en partie. Elle se souvenait avoir été boire un verre avec Loki, qui en fait n'est pas aussi odieux qu'il en a l'air, elle se souvenait qu'ils avaient décidé qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas un à seul verre, elle se souvenait avoir été saoule dans un bar et se revoyait très bien chanter debout sur la table... Puis plus rien.<p>

Darcy ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et paniqua en ne reconnaissant pas sa chambre. celle-ci était grande, très bien décorée et bien rangée. Pas sa chambre du tout ça. Elle jeta un oeil à sa tenue et paniqua encore plus en réalisant qu'elle était en sous-vêtements uniquement.

-Plusieurs choses, fit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien derrière elle. Hier j'ai envoyé un message à ta mère avec ton gsm pour lui dire que tu passais la nuit chez Jane pour bosser sur votre projet de français, Elle a répondu par un divin "d'accord ma louloute" donc maintenant je vais pouvoir te charrier avec ce superbe surnom. Ensuite, vu ton état, j'ai appelé l'école ce matin en me faisant passer pour ton père pour dire que tu étais malade et que tu ne viendrais pas. Avant que tu paniques, on a rien fait de mal, on a pas couché ensemble, je t'ai aidé à te déshabiller mais je te jure que je n'ai as regardé... Enfin pas trop. Tu as embrassé un parfait inconnu, tu lui as dit que tu voulais l'épouser et il a eu peur, tu as parlé à un poteau et je t'ai amené de l'aspirine.

-J'ai parlé à un poteau...?

-Et je t'ai amené de l'aspirine.

Il lui tendit le cachet ainsi qu'un verre d'eau qu'elle vida d'une traite.

-On est rentrés tard hier?

-Il devait être trois heures du matin. Peut-être un peu plus.

-Mon dieu je vais devenir un des sales gosses de l'école comme toi...

Loki sourit à la remarque et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Pas trop mal à la tête?

-Si.

-C'est normal. Tu m'as impressionné hier. Je pensais pas que tu pouvais boire autant.

-Ravie d'avoir fait ton bonheur.

* * *

><p>-J'ai pas envie.<p>

-Tu dois bien rentrer chez toi Darcy. Moi je veux bien te garder, mais mon père va rentrer et il ne sera pas de cet avis.

Darcy soupira et se laissa retomber sur le lit de Loki.

-Bon, d'accord, je vais sonner à ma mère pour qu'elle vienne me chercher, je lui dirai que je suis venue pour un travail de chimie.

-Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vais te ramener.

Elle le suivit et ils traversèrent l'immense maison pour arriver au garage ou Loki prit deux casque et tendit un des deux à Darcy, qui le regarda étonnée.

-Quoi? Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te ramener en voiture?

Elle soupira et se dit que sa peur des motos resterait discrète sur ce coup-ci. Il ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer et elle se retrouva dans une grande allée dans laquelle se trouvaient une Jaguar, une Lotus et la moto de Loki.

-Mais vous êtes riches ou quoi?

-Oui, se contenta de répondre le garçon.

Il passa son casque sur sa tête et attacha sa veste en cuir, puis s'assit sur sa moto, avant de se retourner vers Darcy.

-Aujourd'hui ou demain Lewis?

-J'arrive, j'arrive...

Elle s'installa derrière lui et passa son casque.

-Je ne roulerai pas trop vite si c'est ce qui te tracasse.

-Juré?

-Juré. Maintenant passe tes mains autour de ma taille.

Sans attendre qu'elle réagisse, il attrapa ses mains et la tira vers lui, collant sa poitrine contre son dos, et Darcy ne sentit même pas le besoin de le regarder pour savoir que cette proximité lui plaisait beaucoup. Sans dire un mot de plus, il démarra le moteur et quitta l'allée.

* * *

><p>-Tu as fait quoi?!<p>

-Merde Jane arrête de hurler!

Assises dans un coin de la cour, Darcy avait raconté ses aventures à son amie qui l'avait écouté patiemment.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que j'étais bourrée!

-Dis-moi qu'il a pas abusé de toi.

-Pourquoi il aurait fait ça?!

-Parce que c'est un connard.

-Ca c'est pas très sympa Foster. Je suis blessé.

Darcy releva la tête et sourit à Loki.

-T'es ici pour te moquer de moi comme le Loki d'avant ou tu vas rejouer le Loki gentil?

-J'hésite encore à vrai dire, une préférence peut-être?

-Les filles préfèrent en général les bad boys.

-Et toi tu préfères quoi?

Darcy ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne sachant pas si il blaguait ou non, mais, voyant son air sérieux, elle répondit.

-J'ai bien aimé le Loki d'hier.

-Alors on prendra celui-là aujourd'hui. Je peux me joindre à vous?

Darcy hocha la tête et il s'assit par terre à leurs côtés.

-Tu sais, j'ai repensé à ton ami perdu et je peux peut-être t'aider.

-Et comment?

-Eh bien, si tu peux me dire où tu vivais, on saura forcément quelle adresse était celle de ton pote, et je peux m'arranger pour savoir ce qu'est devenue sa famille si ils ont déménagé.

-Et comment tu feras ça?

-J'ai... J'ai des amis en administration.

-Et ils vont faire des recherches comme ça, parce que le grand Loki le demande?

-Je... Bon d'accord, je comptais peut-être entrer dans leur bureau et pirater leurs ordinateurs.

-T'es sérieux la?!

-Tu veux le retrouver ce mec oui ou merde?!

-Il me faut juste son adresse?

-Oui!

-Arrête Darcy, lança Jane à ses côtés, c'est une très mauvaise idée...

-Jane... Je suis en train de tout perdre, je veux juste retrouver ce gars.

-Il a peut-être beaucoup changé Darcy, dit quand même Loki. En onze ans, on change beaucoup.

-Je m'en doute, merci.

-Non c'est juste... Je veux juste pas que tu sois déçue.

-Tu vas vraiment m'aider?

-Bien sûr.

-Je... Je comprends pas pourquoi tu veux m'aider.

-J'ai un faible pour les demoiselles en détresse. Sur ce, je vous laisse! Il faut que j'entre dans le bureau du proviseur avant qu'il arrive.

Il partit sans leur laisser le temps de répondre et disparu dans le bâtiment.

-Ce mec veut clairement sortir avec toi, dit Jane après quelques secondes de silence.

-N'importe quoi, il me taquine.

-Bien sûr, alors tu es la seule qu'il taquine comme ça. Fais gaffe Darcy, ce gars est un bouffeur de femmes, et il veut coucher avec toi.

-T'abuses totalement...

* * *

><p>-Pourquoi vouloir notre ancienne adresse?<p>

-Maman, donne-moi juste l'adresse, ça change quoi?

-J'aimerais que tu me dises. Une réponse pour une réponse.

-Je... Bon, ok. J'ai un ami qui peut peut-être m'aider à retrouver le garçon avec qui j'étais amie.

-Vous aviez six ans Darcy.

-Oui! Je sais, maintenant dis-moi l'adresse.

-Et comment ton "ami"" compte-t-il retrouver ce garçon?

-Il... Il connait des gens.

-Rien d'illégal j'espère?

-Bien sûr que non.

-Darcy... Lui dit sa mère dans un ton de reproche.

-Rien de trop illégal! S'il te plait maman, avec toi et papa qui vous séparez c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

-Darcy, qu'est-ce que tu espères? Que tu vas re-débarquer dans sa vie et qu'il va t'accueillir à bras ouverts?

-Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il est devenu maman...

Sa mère soupira et passa sa main sur son visage.

-D'accord... D'accord, je vais te donner leur ancienne adresse.

* * *

><p>Darcy se précipita sur son gsm.<p>

_"-247 Hall Road, quand est-ce que tu penses savoir ce qu'il est devenu?_

_-Demain. J'irai aux bureaux pendant le temps de midi._

_-Ne te fais pas attraper._

_-On s'inquiète pour moi Lewis?_

_-Dans tes rêves Odinson._

_-Dans les tiens, ne mens pas"_

Darcy sourit et re-déposa son téléphone. Demain elle saura enfin ce qu'il est devenu.

* * *

><p>-Arrête de taper sur la table Darcy!<p>

-Loki m'a dit qu'il irait sur le temps de midi! On est au temps de midi, pourquoi j'ai pas de nouvelles?

-Il est en train de rentrer par effraction dans un bureau et de fouiller un ordinateur, laisse-lui cinq minutes! Maintenant, arrête de taper sur cette satanée table, j'essaie de lire!

Darcy se tut et attendit un silence, retenant ses doigt de taper, quand son gsm vibra enfin.

_"-Rejoins-moi au parc._

_-C'est quoi son nom?_

_-Rejoins-moi au parc._

_-Maintenant?!_

_-Oui._

_-Mais j'ai cours après!_

_-Moi j'avais cours tout à l'heure et pourtant j'ai été chercher ton fichu nom alors tu vas venir oui ou non!_

_-Ça va! J'arrive! Mais je te jure que si j'ai des problèmes je dis que tu m'y as forcée_

_-Ça n'étonnera personne. Dépêche-toi."_

* * *

><p>Quand Darcy arriva au parc, elle trouva Loki assis sur le dossier d'un banc un peu plus loin. Elle le rejoignit et se planta devant lui. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle s'assit à côté de lui et ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que Darcy ne tente de briser la glace.<p>

-Est-ce que tu...

-C'est moi.

-Quoi?

Loki hésita un instant puis planta son regard dans celui de Darcy.

-Le garçon. C'est moi.

-Mais...Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant?

-Tu ne te souvenais plus de moi, tu crois vraiment que je me souvenais de toi?

Darcy resta silencieuse une nouvelle fois. Comment son ami, ce garçon si gentil, avait pu se transformer en quelqu'un de si faux, si hypocrite, égoïste...?

-Et là tu te demandes comment je suis devenu le monstre que je suis.

-J'ai pas dit que tu étais un monstre.

-Tu l'as pensé. Tout le monde l'a pensé. Tout le monde le pense.

-Pas moi.

-Bien sûr Darcy. Tu me prends pour un gentil agneau!

-J'ai pas dit ça pour autant.

-T'as pas besoin de dire les choses à haute voix, ça se voit. Tu me détestait avant, et là tu te dis que tu as peut-être découvert un autre Loki bien sympathique qui se cache derrière l'autre.

-Et c'est pas le cas?

-Tu ne sais rien de moi Darcy, dit il en se relevant. Rien du tout.

Elle se leva pour trottiner derrière lui afin de suivre ses longues enjambées.

-Alors dis-moi, explique-moi!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je t'explique? Tu veux savoir qui je suis? Je suis Loki Laufeyson, fils d'un assassin, adopté après que son père ait été arrêté et condamné à vie. Je suis le garçon qui a raconté au monde entier que ses parents étaient morts parce qu'il avait honte de son héritage. Je suis le garçon que les Odinson ont été obligés d'adopter, je suis le fils non souhaité d'une famille autre-fois heureuse, je suis le garçon qui a brisé une famille unie. Tu voulais savoir qui je suis? Maintenant tu sais. C'est ce que je suis.

Après son monologue, Loki n'eût plus la force de retenir les larmes qui coulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues, et il s'appuya contre un mur avant de se laisser glisser lentement contre le tronc et de s'effondrer au sol, la tête dans les bras, genoux relevés contre la poitrine.

Darcy ne pu que le regarder pleurer pendant quelques longues minutes, digérant ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, puis elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Tu n'en as jamais parlé à personne?

-Evidemment que non! Que voulais-tu que je leur dise? Je n'allais pas débarquer et raconter que je suis un monstre à tout le monde.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre.

Loki eut un rire sans joie.

-Bien sûr que si Darcy.

-Ton père est un monstre.

-C'est son sang qui coule dans mes veines.

-On ne se définit pas pas nos parents Loki. Tu n'es pas un monstre.

Nouveau rire.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es le garçon qui s'est barré de la classe pour venir me réconforter. Celui qui m'a laissé ruiner son t-shirt avec mes putains de larmes. Tu es celui qui m'a écouté me plaindre toute la soirée, celui qui m'a regardé parler à un poteau, qui s'est arrangé avec ma mère quand j'étais pas en état de le faire. Tu es le gars qui m'a ramené chez lui et qui m'a déshabillée et mise dans son lit avant d'aller dormir dans le canapé et qui m'a accueillit le matin avec une aspirine. Tu es le mec qui est entré par effraction dans un bureau pour fouiller un ordinateur pour moi... Tu es celui qui a été mon meilleur ami, et celui dont je suis tombée amoureuse il y a onze ans.

Loki releva la tête vers elle en silence, ouvrant la bouche pour parler mais la refermant immédiatement , ne semblant pas trouver le mots. Darcy sourit et passa sa main sur sa joue pour sécher ses larmes.

-C'est ce garçon là que tu es pour moi Loki. Peut m'importe qui est ton père. Tu n'es pas comme lui.

-Tu.. Tu es...?

-Amoureuse de toi. Oui. Ca va sembler précipité, mais ça fait onze ans. Je pensais te détester, mais quand tu m'as montré les fragments de mon ancien meilleur ami ce weekend, j'ai compris que ça avait toujours été toi. Je suis bêtement, et irrémédiablement amoureuse de toi, Loki Odinson.

Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs longues minutes, ne se lâchant pas des yeux, puis Loki avança sa main vers le visage de Darcy et replaça avec douceur une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux sous la douceur de la caresse et il posa son front contre le sien. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, hésitantes, sans qu'aucun n'ose faire le pas décisif.

Finalement, sans que Darcy sache lequel des deux avait fait le premier pas, leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser chaste et doux. Il sembla à Darcy que Loki avait peur de la blesser par se simple contact. Il recula après quelques secondes et plongea son regard vert dans le sien, attendant qu'elle réagisse.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, Darcy scella leurs lèvres une nouvelles fois, et sentit après quelques secondes la langue de Loki caresser sa lèvre inférieur, demandant la permission d'aller plus loin. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes et Loki approfondit le baiser, leurs langues dansant langoureusement ensembles. Ils finirent par rompre le baiser, respirant fort pour essayer de récupérer leur respiration, restant front contre front.

-Ca veut dire que tu m'aimes bien aussi? Sourit Darcy

-Plus que bien, en effet.

Leur troisième baiser fût plus exigeant, plus brutal, leurs langues dansèrent ensembles, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, leurs mains caressant le corps de l'autre avec passion. Ils se séparèrent finalement en entendant le cri étouffé et outré d'une vieille femme qui les regardait avec choc.

-On fait ce qu'on veut, mégère!

-Loki!

-Quoi, qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires!

-Je crois que la nouvelle génération la dégoûte.

-Elle dégoûte la nouvelle génération aussi. C'est beau l'égalité.

-T'es pas croyable.

-J'irai pleurer sur sa tombe.

-T'es con.


End file.
